


Reassurance

by kannuki_neru



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 03:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kannuki_neru/pseuds/kannuki_neru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is a man who values traditions and you know he's torn.</p>
<p>(But you are what takes his breath away)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reassurance

 

The more time passes, the more obvious it gets: for every smile you have to give hours of clenched fists, blinking too fast to hide what shouldn't be shameful but is ( _tears , they're for people who have the right to cry_ ). 

Stress tastes bitter and happiness tugs at your heart: is it going to last for a whole minute or fade away in the instant that you feel really relieved?

 

And there he is, all smiles and reassurance and strength.

He's sheepish when he doesn't have to be responsible, and you find it endearing. 

 

The more times passes, the more you get used to everything about him. 

He is a man who values traditions, and you know he's torn. 

 

You are what takes his breath away, what is his escape and passion ( _ohmygod, you know I can't stop_ )

 

But you don't really know whether you're his goal, his final destination.

You don't know. 


End file.
